One Long Night
by kakashiisasexymothereffer
Summary: Full of Kataang fluffiness! : ONESHOT! A second kiss between Katara and Aang? See how it happens.  Enjoy!


Hi all! Just a lil Kataang oneshot story I whipped up a while ago and forgot about. (Oops :P )

Enjoy and review please!

Lots of luv,

Missratava

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Long Night

After hours and hours of flying, the gaang spotted a nearby village. Sokka had already fallen asleep, and Toph was on the edge of sleeping also as she stared dreamily at him in his slumber. Katara leaned over Appa's saddle and stared in Aang's direction. She daydreamed about ever having a life with the young Avatar.

_Who would've known that the first time we met I would fall in love with him…wait, did I just say that I love Aang? Well, who couldn't love his fun personality and his strength? Whoa, wait a minute…_She pretended to slap herself as she had dreamy thoughts run through her head. Her mind began to wander again…_What about all of those times that we waterbend? I would try to have him perform some really hard move just so we could close and I correct him. And I would always love to spend time training him to see him shirtless. Man, he has got some hot muscles. What am I thinking about?! We are just friends…at least that I know so far, but then again, who knows? Aunt Wu DID say that I would marry a powerful bender…_She stopped before anymore steamy thoughts ran through her mind.

"…ara?" She heard.

"Huh?" she said, startled.

"Katara?" Aang asked.

"Oh!" She sounded shocked when she noticed who was talking and who she was staring at.

"Katara, are you okay?" Aang asked, worried. He, just like Katara, had daydreamed about possibly spending his life with her, but that was at a later date. He always wanted to be around her. Ever since their first kiss together in that cave, he has had her on his mind continuously. Non-stop Katara this, Katara that. His mind revolved around her. He loved her and everything about her, plain and simple. Now, though he had to confess himself, before it was too late. His fight with Ozai was sooner more than later.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Aang. Thanks." Katara said, flustered. She was hoping that Aang didn't realize that she was staring at him, but she knew that nothing gets past him.

Appa landed safely in the village. The villages greeted the gaang and showed them to a nearby cottage where they could stay. One villager unlocked the door and everyone lazily jumped off Appa. Sokka was still asleep so Toph tossed him over her shoulder and walked in the small home. "I got Snoozles." She said when she got off. Being a gentleman, Aang offered Katara a hand when she got down and Katara accepted. Once their fingers touched their cheeks turned a dark scarlet red. Katara tried to hide her face as she hopped down, but even then, she couldn't hide herself.

"AHH!" She tripped on her way down and she ended up lying on him. Her head was just inches away from his and their lips were even closer. For a moment each of them did nothing, enjoying how close they were to each other, but she quickly stood up and her blushed turned darker. If there was ever a red that was darker than red itself, her cheeks would be glowing in it. Aang's blood was also rising to his face, but he tried to keep it from reaching his cheeks.

"Sorry." She stuttered as she stood up, brushing off her kimono. She offered her hand to help him up and he took it.

"It's okay." Aang said. When he was fully standing he started to rub the back of his neck, nervous of what he thought of saying. The perfect moment to tell Katara, but his heart still said no.

They walked in the house oblivious to where they had their hands. They walked through the door and walked into the main living area, where Katara was the first to notice the fact that their hands were still entwined. She pulled her hand back, totally embarrassed.

"Sorry." She said and walked quickly to her room. When she got there her mind was running with thoughts about what just happened. _What did I just do? Did he notice how much I blushed? Why was I still holding his hand? What's going on with me?_ She sat on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands, trying to answer the questions she was asking herself.

Aang sighed. _Will I ever tell her if she is always running off like that?! _He walked back outside to send Appa off for the night. His eyes caught a glimpse of the setting sun and the beautiful sky scrape it was creating. The color reminded him of Katara. The blues and purples met the oranges and reds. He looked down at his outfit and realized the color similarity. _Who knew?_

Katara sat in her room, still miserable about what just happened just a few moments earlier. She had to talk to him. She had to tell him that she loved him. _I just can't go through life anymore without him knowing. I have to tell him…now._ She walked out of her room and into his. The room next to his had loud snoring noises coming from it. She peeked in and saw Sokka plopped on the bed with Toph lying across his back. _Awww._ She thought. She walked into Aang's room, but he was missing.

Looking down the hallway, she spotted him coming in from saying good-night to Appa. _They sure are close. _She walked up to him as he came in through the door.

"Saying good-night to Appa?" Katara asked, trying to act relaxed even though her heart was pumping so loud, she could hear it through her chest.

"Yeah." He replied. He was afraid to tell Katara how he felt because he still wasn't sure what her response would be, whether it would be positive or negative. He hoped for the positive response.

"Look, Aang, we need to talk." Katara stated.

_Oh, no. This isn't good._ Aang thought.

"I need to tell you something that you might think, well…crazy of me…I guess you can say." Katara said.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Well, I think...gosh, this is hard to say…Aang, I…"

"Love you." Aang interrupted.

Katara looked bewildered, almost like she had just seen a ghost. Her mind froze.

"Wait, what...I mean...how...I…why?" She stuttered.

"I know. I love you too." He placed his hand on her cheek.

She placed her hand over his. Her hand was shaky as her body was nervous and happy at the same time.

Aang felt daring after he just told his deep secret to Katara, so he took a chance. He placed his other hand on her other cheek and slowly leaned in.

Katara saw the movement and realized the space that was enclosing between their faces. She leaned in.

Their lips met and their shared their second kiss together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the Kataangy-ness XD

Please review! I love to hear from my readers!

Peace out!

-missr


End file.
